The invention herein resides in the field of devices for cleaning golf club heads and club head grooves. This invention is a module for cleaning a club head and its grooves with positioned brushes which rotate upon operation, providing 180 degrees of cleaning coverage. More specifically, this rechargeable, battery operated, handheld device removes debris from the club face grooves when the entire club head is placed into the insertion area. The club head is then cleaned in a simultaneous fashion within an area of cleanability by channeling debris out through the module exit hole.
In the game of golf, it is extremely important to keep the clubs free from interference. The slightest debris can alter a well placed shot a few degrees, and depending on the club this could be anywhere from a few to hundreds of feet. The present spectrum of devices and brushes that are available to golf consumers are inaccurate and usually consume valuable time in application. The use of dampened towels to clean one's clubs usually causes a golfer to lose his/her grip on respective clubs during the next shot of play; existing brushes must be forcefully applied numerous times, hindering the grip of the golfer's next shot. Other products provide a singular mechanical brush in which the golfer must, once again, push the device back and forth to attain the desired spotless club head. Those inventions requiring water, in most cases, will affect the golfer's grip, even if only the slightest touch of water moistens the golfer's hand. A module based mechanism in which a golfer merely presses a button to deep clean an entire club head simultaneously and effortlessly does not exist. With this module, there is no need for constant washing, exchanging of cleaning agents, or physical exertion, all of which can affect the next shot of play.